This invention relates to prime movers actuated by a motive fluid, usually in a gaseous form.
Various types of rotor designs for turbines and the like are known in the art; however, most such designs require rather intricate configurations for the rotor elements thereby making it difficult to balance the rotor so as to avoid the generation of vibrations during high speed rotation of the turbine rotor. In addition, prior art turbine rotors are expensive to manufacture.
It has been proposed to pass motive fluid over the surface of a cylindrical rotor in a helical path and to rely upon the friction between the fluid and the rotor to effect the desired rotation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved turbine of the last mentioned design, especially one in which there is provided a high degree of turbulence at the interface between the motive fluid and the rotor surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide an efficient radiant heat boiler which serves as motive fluid source for the turbine.
Yet another object is to provide a power generating system which is efficient and easy to maintain.
Still other objects will readily present themselves to one skilled in the art upon reference to the ensuing specification, the accompanying drawings, and the claims.